1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amplifiers, and more specifically to common mode stabilization in fully differential amplifiers.
2. Related Art
Differential amplifiers refer to components which receive an input signal on a pair of input terminals and provide an amplified output. A fully differential amplifier provides the amplified output in differential form across a pair of output terminals.
Fully differential amplifiers employ additional circuitry for common mode stabilization. As is well known, common mode stabilization entails ensuring that the common mode voltage on the pair of output terminals is maintained at a desired level, typically since the magnitude of common voltage can affect the operation of any subsequent components that operate based on the outputs provided by the fully differential amplifier.